


Don't Leave me

by hecking_kirb



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, crying jake, crying rich, cuddle fic, everyones crying, its 11, leave me alone, uh, wait ots not that late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecking_kirb/pseuds/hecking_kirb
Summary: Jake comes to his house to find his short and adorable boyfriend sulking on his bed. It's obvious he's been crying."Rich? You okay?""I'm fine. Don't worry about me.""Rich, I'm your boyfriend. That's my job."





	Don't Leave me

Jake walked into his house, placed his phone onto the kitchen counter, and headed upstairs and expected he’d probably take a nap or call Rich. What he did not expect, however, was his short boyfriend sulking on his bed, his eyes swollen from what had obviously been crying. Jake sighed, heading towards his bed and carefully sitting down next to Rich. Rich looked at him, tears still rolling down his cheeks. Jake hated seeing him like this. He wished he could make it go away, make Rich happy because he knew Rich hated it too. But he couldn’t. The best he could do was be there for him when these things happened. As he noticed Rich begin to shake, he gently held out his hand.   
“Can I touch you?  
Rich weakly nodded. Jake reached forward and took his hand, gently rubbing it with his thumb. Rich leaned into the touch, and Jake slowly hugged the smaller boy to his chest. He rubbed circles on Rich’s back, murmuring comforting words every now and then.

Finally, Rich’s breathing had slowed into deep, calm breaths. Jake stroked his hair. “Hey Rich.” he murmured, careful not to startle him. Rich looked up. His eyes were still painfully red, but he looked much better. Jake stroked Rich’s cheek, and Rich leaned into the touch.   
“I love you.” Rich whispered. Jake answered simply with a deep, loving kiss. Rich’s breathing sped up, but then calmed down when he realized the situation. He kissed back, and they stayed that way for a few minutes. Just there, kissing not for the sake of kissing, but for the comfort of the other against them. Reluctantly, Rich pulled away and started to urge Jake to lie down, pulling his blanket on top of him. Jake moved into a comfortable position pressed up beside Rich, holding the boy closer to him. Rich nuzzled against his chest, and Jake felt him smile against him. He kissed his head, burying his face into Rich’s soft hair. Focusing on the warmth that surrounded him and his boyfriend, Jake slowly drifted off into darkness, holding Rich close and never letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> whenever I write fanfic and fanfic only my mind blanks on me. dunno why. that's why they're so short oof.  
> anyway, thanks for reading my cat kept licking the enter button so it was hard to write lol.


End file.
